Simply Abnormal
by Marionetto16
Summary: AU: Dying and being reincarnated into the World of Harry Potter could certainly place a spin on someone's view of what's strange and what's not. [Self-Insert OC]
1. Introduction

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

It was so cold.

I wasn't speaking like air conditioning cold, but a kind of coldness that would make you feel depressed. This kind of cold made me want to give up, like I could never feel happy again.

But I guess that's how death goes. Whether you died quickly or slowly, it doesn't matter. The feeling that you'll never be happy again stays the same.

I don't know how to take of death. I feel alive, yet I cannot see. Maybe this has something to do with how I died. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't pretty either. Mum must be screaming her head off at home, seeing the bloody mess I made in my room. Thank heavens I'm already dead, because if I survived that, I would've been killed via frying pan.

Death wasn't much to describe. I expected to feel this cold and empty for all eternity. There was no way out of it.

… or so I thought.

* * *

I never thought that even in the afterlife I could still feel pain.

Do you know that scene in the Lion King, when Pumba got his butt stuck in a tree root while escaping Nala and Timon had no way to get him out of there and tried squeezing his fat arse into the small hole? I think I know perfectly well how it feels like.

It was horrible. Pushed, squeezed, forced, and kneaded like a slap of yeast. Honestly, did Death somehow lose me on the way to the afterlife or he hired an intern how thinks that fragile souls should be handled like molding clay?

I don't know how long it took, but it finally ended. Only then did I calm down. I breathed in air and— wait, what?

I could breathe! I inhaled and exhaled, finally being able to suck in fresh air into my system. I could smell! I smelled smoke, dried blood, and possibly dirt. I could feel! Someone was holding me close to their chest. I could hear! The sound of clipped breathing and heartbeat close to me gave me comfort.

This feeling… I was alive! Alive!

I wasn't aware of the danger I had come across that night, neither did I realize who I was. All I wanted to scream out was the fact that I was alive and well! I was so happy being alive again, because I realized once more how amazing it is to become a full human being!

But while I was celebrating, there was only one thing that puzzled my mind;

How?

* * *

How many days, weeks, months has passed?

I don't know. I fell asleep on the person who carried me, and soon after when I woke up, I was no longer in the dark. Instead, I could see my surroundings clearly. I never knew that infants can have perfect vision. How peculiar.

From what I saw, I think I was lying down on a small bed. I was staring at the ceiling, and the temperature around me was cold. Air conditioned cold. It wasn't dead cold.

I was comfortable in my place, but the fact that my body isn't as mobile as it was before was stressing. Also, for some deranged reason, I couldn't stop drooling no matter how many times I used my mitted covered hands to wipe it off.

I woke up each day in the same room, doing nothing but plan what I can do now that I have a chance to start over.

It was boring, but I was grateful for this new life of mine nonetheless.

* * *

Someone soon found me.

I figured I must've been an orphan. After a long time, a nurse came and picked me up from my bed. I was sad, because I really liked my bed.

I was then placed it in the hands of a woman. She looked very strict. Her features were very sharp, especially her nose. Contrary to her appearance, where she had gentle brown hair and green eyes. I was intimidated by her, but then she smiled at me. I was surprised by how… gentle she looked.

There was a man beside her. Instead of looking as sharp as she was, he looked exceptionally calm and lax. He had a pudgy nose, which I found amusing. His hair was black, but there were a few gray strands. His eyes were blue, which looked very interesting.

It was very sad that I won't be able to see my real parents, but my new family looked at me with love and kindness in their eyes. Realizing that I was probably an infant in their arms, I decided to giggle and laugh as cutely as I could.

They looked overjoyed by this. The woman even cried and held me tight to her chest, swaying from side to side.

"Welcome to the family, Arlina."

Arlina?

I like that name.

* * *

[A/N:] Short introduction, I know. But more is to come, I swear. ;) Patience is a virtue, my fellow wizards.

**Reviews are love~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Stranger than Fiction**

As I grew older, I kept the fact that I was reincarnated into another time to myself. It wasn't easy, because if my parents found out that I knew some facts or information that a five year old isn't supposed to know about, I would give myself away. Thankfully, they never suspected a thing.

From my parents' heavy accents, I would say they were sort of British. I loved people who spoke in British accents because it was unique. And ever since I caught on to the accent, I was proud of myself and wanted to speak as much I wanted.

My parents weren't out of the ordinary, but rather the kind of family that blends in with the background. My mum, Lydia, worked as a housewife. I often see her cleaning the house or cooking our meals. My dad, Eugene, was a business man of some sort. I'm not sure what he does for a living, but I supposed it was a very important job.

I would often be told by mum that I'm rather mature than other kinds my age. Of course I was. My parents looked too old to have a child, both being older than 45. I knew that if I acted like an ordinary infant, I would probably stress them out. So it became my goal to give my parents almost no problem with me at all.

Mum and dad appreciated it. Whenever I was hungry or thirsty, instead of crying out like a brat, I would try my best to communicate as much as possible. I stopped using diapers as soon as I could walk properly, which was when I was 9 months. I would always clean after myself, which is why mum rarely feels the need to clean my room.

But an adult mindset wasn't nearly enough to keep my maturity. I was also very childish, often playing with dad whenever he could and demanding toys. Despite me being polite, I still have that childish instinct to be a loud, playful, and active person I was before.

I guess some things just never change.

* * *

"Mum, what year was I born?"

She looked up and gave me a look of surprise. "Why ever would you want to know, dear?"

I shrugged, toying with my stuffed bunny. "Curious,"

Mum hummed. "I'm not sure your exact birthdate, but I do know you were born somewhere in between April and May of 1980." She answered.

"How come you made my birthday on the 16th of May? Is there a reason behind it?" I asked.

Mum shook her head. "Not really. 16 is just your father's lucky number."

I blinked. "How come?"

"It was the day he was promoted, and the day he survived an accident. It was also the day he managed to live after I beat— sorry, scolded him for acting like a moron."

I stifled a laugh, which I found difficult to do. No one who makes mum angry can get away with it unscathed. She's very clever.

"Now hurry Arlina," she said. "Your homework won't finish by itself. And hiding it under the carpet and telling your teacher that you lost it won't work this time."

Alright, maybe too clever.

* * *

I walked to school, my friend Clara beside me. She was a plump girl, with braided red hair and dreary brown eyes. She had slightly large teeth for her age, but she was a very nice person in general.

"Hey look, fat Clara and wormy Arlina are here!"

Clara's cheerful face crashed down into worry and fear. "Oh no, not them again." She murmured sullenly under her breath. I fully agreed with her.

Patricia Flores, a girl who looked more like a boy was a very big bully. No one in my grade dared go against her, because she was very strong for her age and threatening. Three girls were usually seen accompanying her, all equally ugly and strong, following her orders.

Clara was one of the people who was bullied more than others. I was very annoyed by this, so I decided to become Clara's friend. Not out of pity, but because she was very lonely and because she was a kind person.

"Go away Patricia." I stated with an angry expression.

She laughed at me. "And what are you going to do? Cry to your mum and dad? Ha! Neither can survive for long, if you ask me."

I flushed in anger before turning around. "I don't talk to people who are lower than dirt. Let's go Clara," I said before walking away.

Clara nodded and trailed behind me before Patricia pulled her pack. I turned around and saw Patricia drop all of Clara's school supplies in the ground before throwing it away.

Clara cried loudly, much to Patricia's and her friend's amusement. I can't believe she had the nerve to do that!

I was seething. But I knew better than to resort to violence. I walked to Clara, helping her gather her school supplies and pack. We walked away but before I did, I glared at Patricia, wishing she would learn how it feels like to be humiliated.

Then the strangest thing happened.

Patricia started to float up in the air. At first, I thought she jumped. But then she kept flying higher and higher until she ended up in one of the tall trees in the school. She was then dropped on a high tree branch, where she nearly fell.

All I could do was stare in awe and shock. Clara did the same. While Patricia was flying, a teacher and a crowd of students gathered around.

"Help me!" Patricia cried helplessly, clutching onto the branch tightly. "I don't want to die!"

How dramatic. You won't die. You'd survive, only with a broken bone or so. Though if you did die, no one would miss you.

Principle Mason appeared from the building. He looked gobsmacked when he spotted Patricia high up in the trees.

"How did you get up there?!"

Patricia was crying. She was screaming for someone to get her down. The crowd of students in our grade kept on laughing and pointing at her. Patricia's group was also crying.

I didn't feel pity for her. I was rather satisfied that she learned her lesson for bullying. But how on earth did that happen?

* * *

I growled angrily.

Beside me, mum rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a dog, Arlina."

"My hair looks like a dog had been ran over by a truck, mum!"

She sigh. Of course she wouldn't understand how frustrating it is to have uncontrollably curly hair! Never mind the fact that it was blonde, unless it was straight of curled fashionably, it means nothing!

"Ugh," I said before making my way upstairs. I took a pair of scissors and held my hair on my right side, chopping off half of my hair away, now leaving it uneven and shoulder length.

I stared at my reflection. Even 'til this day, I would always be surprised whenever I would look at my face. I would always expect a narrow shaped head, slightly brown skin, dark chin length hair and dark eyes. But now, all I see is a round shaped head, bloody curly hair, fair skin, and stormy gray eyes. The complexion and combination of my traits were scary, making me seem fugly.

I sometimes wonder what would've happened if I had never died. But then again, I was enjoying my life as a British child and daughter of a new and cooperative family. The only things abnormal about my situation was that I used to be another person, I could fully-remember how I was given birth, I still have memories of my past life, and that I was a complete wuss when it comes to vehicles.

Ah well. Life is a mystery.

* * *

I thought that my life wouldn't get any weirder than it had been so far. Boy, was I wrong.

I had just turned 11 over a week ago, and I was overjoyed to discover that for another birthday gift, we would be going to Mexico and visit dad's sister, who married a Mexican.

I was very excited to go to Mexico, especially being able to eat all kinds of food there. I couldn't wait!

On the morning, a day before we depart to Mexico, I went outside the house to retrieve our mail. It was the usual lot; newspaper, bills, taxes, and advertisements.

I was about to enter the house but I stopped when I noticed an old letter in between. I separated it from the other letters and looked at the emblem used to stick the envelope closed. It was red and had a huge letter H.

I raised an eyebrow. This looks oddly like the Hogwarts acceptance letter. There's no way that would be possible!

I flipped it over to examine the back, and surely enough it was written in a curly handwriting with my name and my address written behind. There was no stamp or anything that told me it was delivered by the postman.

This must be a trick, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. I entered the house and placed the letters on the table.

Dad noticed the letter. He picked it up and gave me a questioning look. "What on earth is this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure." I admitted before taking a bite from my sandwich. "Probably some joke."

He stared at my letter. "Mind if I open it, Arl?"

"Not really," I answered.

He used a butter knife to slice open the envelope. He took the letter inside and unfolded it. Mum saw it as well and stopped, peering curiously over her shoulder.

"I'll read it aloud," Dad said before clearing his throat and holding the letter out in front of him.

"**Dear Ms. Fray,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.**

Yours Sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**"

I swiftly turned around from my spot, too surprised to move from my spot. My parents' reaction weren't that different either.

How could this be? Harry Potter is nothing but a fictional story! I couldn't have been reincarnated into the world of Harry Potter! That would be preposterous! Not to mention catastrophic!

"This… this must be a joke," Mum stammered. "There is no such school named Hogwarts. It's ridiculous."

I wanted to agree, but someone rang our doorbell. We all looked at each other, wary of what may come next before I walked out to the door. Hesitantly, I turned the doorknob and pulled it open.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

An elderly woman stood in front of me. She was wearing strange robes and a pointy witch hat. Much like my mum, her features were sharp and her gaze was intimidating. She was poised and proper.

"Hello," she said formally. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. May I come in?"

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something. But I couldn't.

Mum and Dad walked out of the kitchen to see who it was, and they wore expressions full of shock on their faces.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

I did the only thing I could do;

I fainted.

* * *

[A/N:] How do you like it? I know that if you're somewhat Muggle-born or if you're adopted into a Muggle family with no wizarding relations, someone from the Hogwarts Staff will lead the student into Diagon Alley and teach her/him about the magic world. I couldn't pick anyone, so I decided to place McGonagall instead.

Also, big thanks to my darling reviewer and follower **GaleSynch**! :D If you're reading this, thanks for your support! I'll be looking forward to more of your opinion.

**Reviews are love~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Magic and Mayhem**

I woke up, feeling a throbbing pain on the back of my head. I sat up and looked around, finding myself asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Oh," I breathed out, relieved. "It was all just a dream."

"I'm afraid it wasn't, my dear."

Startled, I turned to my right. Minerva McGonagall stood beside me, giving me a look that I usually get whenever I do something stupid or borderline dangerous. Mum and Dad were nervously twiddling their fingers, looking between me and Minerva.

I stammered to find the right sentence to say, but I couldn't. In fact, all I could say at the moment was, "Uh, well, er, uh, hm, huh?"

Minerva sigh. "An expected reaction from a Muggle family. No worse than the former, of course. Had one family screaming and pointing a gun once."

"A-are you for real?" I asked warily as I stood up. "This isn't a joke?"

She looked at me, slightly confused. "Why would I joke? I came all this way to help you, my dear, as per requested from the Headmaster himself. After all, you are a witch."

Mum looked angry. "Excuse me? A witch?"

"I didn't mean it that way Mrs. Fray, all I wish is to explain everything." Minerva noted calmly.

Mum exhaled before nodding. Beside her, Dad stood up. "Miss Minerva, what does this letter mean? Where is this Hogwarts, and what do you mean by magic and witches?"

"As said in the letter, Hogwarts is a school that teaches magic for young wizards and witches." Minerva explained. "There are other schools as well, but it was our school that had accepted young Arlina Fray. After all, she is born with the blood of two wizards."

I blinked. "Two wizards?" I cut in, shocked. "How is that possible? I don't even know who my real parents are! I was adopted."

"Yes, well, I haven't the foggiest of who your parents are, I'm afraid," Minerva admitted. "Our school has a special quill that writes down the name of every magical child in Britain, at the time of their birth, allowing all magical children to receive their letters at the appropriate time. This is how we were able to send you a letter, Miss Fray."

My mouth was wide open, still trying to find the right words to speak. "B-but there must be a mistake." I said. "I… can't be a wizard. I'm just an ordinary girl."

Or at least, as far as ordinary can get, I thought to myself sarcastically.

Minerva looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Had there not been an event that occurred where you were either angry or upset?"

I was about to retort something like, Yes! But then I recalled the event with Patricia and Clara. I didn't know what was going on at that time. It was extraordinary.

Seeing my expression must've confirmed Minerva's suspicions. "Hogwarts will teach you how to control your powers and how to use it to its fullest potential. I strongly suggest you accept." She said before turning around and heading out the door.

But before she reached the door, I ran off to her. She turned around just as she held the doorknob. "Unless, of course, you want to stay here in the Muggle world," she said.

I turned to Mum and Dad, who still looked shocked but rather calm about the situation. "Mum? Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's your call, sweetheart." Dad said with an approved nod.

Mum looked slightly cross with it, but she nodded as well. "You better behave yourself in this school of yours. And when you learn that… magic, you better not use it foolishly."

I looked at my Mum and Dad with a huge smile and launched myself at them, hugging their waists tightly. "Thank you!"

Behind me, Minerva smiled. "Now that's settled, let's go and grab your school supplies."

I nodded but then I turned to Mum and Dad. "How are we going to pay?" I asked. "Is the Magic world's currency pounds?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, but we can convert them into Sickles or Knuts." She said before walking out. "But enough of that. Let's head on, shall we? To Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley!" I cried excitedly as I took my coat from the rack and ran outside, my two confused parents following behind us, completely baffled with the situation.

* * *

"Bloody hell,"

When Mum didn't scold me, I knew she was amazed too. We had just entered Diagon Alley, which was as similar as it was from the descriptions in the book and on the movie. Moving pictures, pointy hats, potions, and wizards or witches everywhere!

Earlier, Minerva explained to Mum and Dad the currency for Muggle money and Wizard money. I got lost when they mentioned the first word of the conversation, but all I know is that it costs a lot to have at least a Galleon in your pocket.

But since Dad's job was very well-paid, we managed to get a total of 10 Galleons and 23 Sickles.

Minerva toured us around Diagon Alley, telling us the different bookshops and places where I can get my books so that next year, I won't have any trouble anymore.

Not like I needed it in the first place. I was a huge Harry Potter fan in my previous life. To think that I would reborn in this world! How lucky and amazing!

We purchased the needed books, the uniforms, the gloves, the weird pointy hat, and a winter coat. It was trouble to carry a cauldron, but Dad managed. Besides, he offered to carry it himself, so no one objected.

We stopped by an animal shop, and I immediately was fascinated by all the animals I saw through the window. There were owls, bats, toads, cats, armadillos, and other creatures inside! I was very excited when I recalled that I could buy a pet to accompany me in Hogwarts.

Mum placed a hand in my shoulder. "Arlina, you can only choose either a toad, a cat, or an owl."

I hummed and placed my fingers on my chin. "I'm not sure which to choose Mum," I admitted.

"You can grab your wand first," Minerva said. "I'll help your parents sort out your pet, if you won't mind."

"Not at all!" I said before walking backwards. "I'll just head to Ollivander's, right?"

Minerva looked slightly surprised. "Why yes, but how did you know that you must get to Ollivander's for a wand? Surely you haven't been here before."

I laughed nervously, fiddling for an excuse. "I uh, overheard a few people talk about it around us. Anyways, see ya!"

Before any of them could comment on my excuse, I darted towards the shop. I grabbed the fancy looking doorknob and pushed it out of the way, entering the building,

"Whoa," I breathed out, amazed.

Exactly how I hoped it would be! The building interior was slightly dirty, a sign that it must've been an old shop. But aside from that, everything was marvelous. There were drawers and shelves everywhere. I walked around, spotting boxes with labels such as 'Unicorn Tails' and 'Dragon heartstrings'.

On the desk in front of me, I noticed a skinny boy waiting patiently. I walked forward and nearly did a double-take; dark and untidy hair, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead— Harry Potter!

I tried my best to act as normal as I could and I walked up to him as calm as can be. "Hullo," I greeted politely.

Harry turned to me, as if he was genuinely surprised I spoke with him. "Hullo,"

I looked up, trying to spot Ollivander. Seeing that he wasn't around yet, I cupped my cheeks and hollered, "Anyone home?"

As if on cue, a ladder attached to the wall appeared from the room on the right, carrying a white haired elderly man on it. He had bright misty eyes and a smile on his face. "I've been wondering when you were going to shop here, Mr. Potter." He said knowingly before climbing down the stairs.

He turned to me and hummed. "Ah, Muggle born, are you dear?" he asked as he took two boxes from his shelf.

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself."

Ollivander nodded before opening the boxes, laying them on the table in front of us. He took out the contents, each handing me and Harry a wand.

"This is a wand?" I said, observing it.

Harry looked at the wooden stick on his grasp, skeptical about the whole thing. I don't blame him. I mean, the wand looked pretty fake to me, even though I knew it wasn't.

"Well?" Ollivander said. "Give it a wave."

I looked at Harry, who looked at me in return. With a shrug, we both flicked our wrists at the same time.

BOOM!

The room behind Ollivander's counter exploded. I quickly threw the wand to the table, as if it might bite my hand off. Harry did the same thing and eyed the wand warily. Ollivander was indifferent with the whole thing.

"Nope," he said calmly before walking inside.

I quickly placed the wand on the table, eyeing it warily. "Never expected that to happen," I said.

"Me too," Harry said beside me.

I turned to him and held out my hand. "I'm Arlina, Arlina Fray."

Harry was slightly surprised, but shook my hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

I ignored the fact that he had just held my hand. Harry Potter held my hand. He. Held. My. Hand. Calm. The. Fuck. Down.

"Cool name," I complimented with a smile. "Are you also going into Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Are you going too?"

"Got my letter today after all," I said with a shrug. "Quite a nasty shock to my Mum and Dad when they found out. Mum's partly in denial,"

Harry smiled. "I could understand that,"

Ollivander returned, giving us another set of wands. I closed one of my eyes and flicked my wrist softly. Harry did the same, but the result was three broken vases and a lamp exploding nearby.

I placed the wand on the table again. "I don't think I want to have everything exploding every time I wave a wand," I said meekly. "Total madness."

Harry nodded. "I agree."

Finally, Ollivander returned with another set of wands. He handed the first one to Harry. And I swear, it was as if a choir of angels had descended upon the boy's soul. There were lights, winds, and voices around him.

"Whoa," I said, highly impressed.

"Ah," Ollivander said with an approving nod. "11 inches, made of holly, and the core of a phoenix feather. Rather… curious." He finished, as if he was about to say something aside from the word 'curious'.

Ollivander turned to me before handing me my wand. "Try this dear," he said as I took the wand from his hands.

I swallowed. "Please don't make anything explode or break or possibly fall," I pleaded out loud before waving it around. When nothing happened, I started to relax and waved it again. Again, nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"12 inches, made of rosewood, and the core of dragon heartstring." Ollivander said approvingly. "I think the wand has chosen you, Miss."

I nodded. "Phew! For a minute there, I thought I might've accidentally caused your shop to disappear or explode."

"Ah well, not the first time it would happen." Ollivander murmured.

I heard that and looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait, what?!"

"Excuse me sir," Harry said. We both turned to him. "Earlier… what did you mean by curious?"

Ollivander seemed reluctant to say anything. He then started to explain about the core of Harry's wand, which was the phoenix feather core and said that the phoenix itself only gave another feather, and that the owner of the wand with the other feather gave Harry his scar.

"You're not talking about Voldemort, are you?" I asked once Ollivander finished.

He gasped and nodded. "You mustn't say his name, Miss Fray." He said. "Though he may not be around, people still fear him."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the object itself," I said. "It's stupid, in my opinion."

Harry was staring at his wand, amazed. "Wow," I heard him say under his breath.

I turned to Ollivander. "So, how much?"

"11 Sickles."

"Yes, tell me more about this cute small box of twigs."

* * *

"Anyways, that would be all for now."

We all have left Diagon Alley and soon arrived at our house. Dad placed my new school equipment inside my room, along with my new pet, an owl. He had gray and dark fur with bright yellow eyes. He was a very beautiful owl, and well-tamed too. I figured that he needed a name, so I named him Travis.

I turned to Minerva and smiled. "Thank you so much Miss McGonagall," I said sincerely. "It's much appreciated."

McGonagall managed a small smile. "I'm glad," she said before turning serious. "Now, term begins on September 1st. The train to Hogwarts also departs on the very same day. You may find the station in the King's Cross, at platform 9 and ¾."

Mum looked skeptical. "9 and ¾? No such platform exists."

"How about magic, then?" I challenged. "No such thing exists, I presume?"

My sly expression quickly fell when Mum gave me an angry look.

"I do hope you know your way now," Minerva said. "Here is your ticket to the express. Be sure not to lose it."

I took the ticket and let Mum examine it. It was fancy looking, blue colored and decorated with silver borders. The words 'Platform 9 ¾' were written in bold in the middle of the ticket.

Mum sigh in defeat. "Well, thank you very much Miss McGonagall."

We both looked up, but to our surprise she was gone. I looked around, trying to spot maybe a cat or perhaps another animal nearby. Minerva was good at Transfiguration. I figured that perhaps she would've used that as means of transportation or disguise.

"All this magic," Mum noted behind me. "Madness. I can't believe it."

She started to walk back inside the house, muttering under her breath about how she could possibly be going insane. I decided to leave Mum be, because I knew that it would be hard for adults such as Mum to accept this type of information as easily.

So there I stood on the porch, Travis sitting on the cage beside me. A grin of excitement appeared on my face before I jumped for joy.

"I'm a witch!" I cried, jumping around. "Woohoo!"

* * *

[A/N:] I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please don't forget to check out my other stories, and if you're an avid follower of my account and stories, here are some hugs and kisses for you, my darling! :)

**GaleSynch: **It would've been obvious by her appearance, yes, but maybe she won't be who you're expecting. :P

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** To Platform 9 and 3/4!**

September first couldn't come fast enough.

To say that I was excited was an understatement.

Having realized that my childhood dream has now become my new reality, I quickly became obsessed. Each day of the week, I would be burying my nose in one of the spell books we bought in Diagon alley, or I would be practicing simple enchantments and charms.

I figured that all sorts of spells would work as long as you said the incantation right, but it seems that I was wrong. I struggled with a few easy Transfiguration spells and often had a hard time trying to do some charm spells.

But there were some spells I had no trouble with, such as the Summoning Charm and the Levitation Charm.

I sat on my bed with my wand on my lap. I looked to my left, re-reading the instructions carefully so as not to fail. I pointed my wand in front of me, directing it at the small stuffed toy I had on my desk.

"**Accio stuffed rabbit!**" I said strongly.

Said toy came hurdling at me, surprising me completely as its poofy bottom made contact with my face. It fell down on my lap, revealing my deadpan expression. Nonetheless, I cheered in victory while holding both my stuffed toy and my wand in my hands.

"YES!" I cheered loudly, pumping my fist in the air and wriggling like a worm on my bed. I took my head pillow and gave it a tight squeeze, my goofy grin never leaving my face.

Feeling bold and rather confident, I turned to Travis' cage, which was sitting at the opposite corner of my room. Travis preferred to stay in the corner and loved hunting during the night, so I occasionally leave his cage door open and the window open in case he would feel hungry.

I grinned mischeviously before pointing my wand at Travis. The owl blinked his wide eyes in question, tilting its head to side as if he was trying to ask what I was doing.

"**Accio Travis!**"

"HOOT! HOOT!"

* * *

Lydia Fray sat on the couch of the living room, enjoying the tranquil silence. She sipped her tea and smiled contently to herself as her eyes fell to the picture frames on the fireplace.

There were numerous pictures on the fireplace, but all of them had one thing in common; each had a picture of a smiling Arlina in it. The picture in the beach when she got a nasty sunburn, the picture where she received an award for her performance in kindergarten, the picture where the whole family had gotten together and had a picnic in the nearby park.

Lydia looked sadly at the last picture. It was the only recent picture she had of her blonde daughter. Arlina stood in the middle of the photo, giving the camera that regular goofy grin anyone would come to love. Her blonde curly hair was tied in two low pig tails and her gray eyes were sparkling with mischief and joy.

She wouldn't admit it, but ever since she had adopted Arlina, her life has been exciting and unpredictable. Arlina was the type of child any parent would go crazy to have with, yet feel devastated to lose.

Having discovered the world of magic, Lydia seemed to be torn. The look on Arlina's face when she explored Diagon Alley, how happy and excited she looked when she learned that she was going to be a true witch… Lydia didn't want her daughter's happiness to be torn away. That would be cruel to a child.

Yet, Lydia didn't want Arlina to go. Only being able to stay with her during the summer or holidays wrenched her old heart. Her daughter was her only light in her dull world. In this age, Lydia felt useless and old. No one would need someone like her.

But Arlina did. Arlina needed her mother, which goes the same with her father. Or, at least, that's what she thought.

Arlina wasn't the child Lydia expected to have. She wanted a proper, mannered, and patient young girl or perhaps a young boy with similar traits. Arlina was the exact opposite. Or rather, she was something in between.

There was something about Arlina that unsettled Mrs. Fray. Why is it that Lydia felt alarmed whenever Arlina would act… Arlina-ish?

Though she acted childish, she was mature. Though she acted selfish, she was generous. Though she was a trouble maker and often landed herself into many detentions, she would never blame other people and take full responsibility for it.

She had the behavior of a child, yet the mindset of an adult.

Lydia had always thought that Arlina was a special child. Behind those twinkling gray eyes of hers was a shadow. A shadow that Lydia could never figure out, as if it was a secret Arlina held behind her. An important one.

How could Arlina have a secret so deep that she must pretend to smile and laugh every day of her life? Was it really worth hiding this secret, just to make sure she can enjoy her life?

Arlina was a just a child. A very special and peculiar one, indeed.

It was frustrating Lydia that she cannot understand her own child, but she was getting old herself. Perhaps that glint of remorse beneath Arlina's gray eyes were just a figment of her imagination.

The next morning, Arlina had yet to come downstairs for breakfast. Lydia considered this odd. How can Arlina miss the scent of freshly baked pancakes? The second she started creating the pancake mix, Arlina should've been racing down the stairs by now.

Feeling odd and missing without Arlina's antics, Lydia took it upon herself to check on her daughter. She walked upstairs and reached her daughter's door. As soon as she entered her daughter's room, she screamed.

The whole room could've been mistaken for an aftermath of a war. Pillows and blankets were on the floor, torn and ripped to shreds. Random objects cluttered the floor while Arlina's underwear laid hanging on one of the posters of her favorite mottos. But the sight of Arlina herself was what scared and irritated Lydia the most.

Arlina was holding a vacuum in her hands (how she got it Lydia could never figure out), holding it as if it was a dangerous weapon, over her head. Travis was flying near the ceiling, looking at Arlina as if it was annoyed. Lydia looked at Arlina's face and fount it covered in small cuts and blood.

Suddenly, both the owl and the young eleven year old turned to Lydia, who was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Her left eyebrow twitched as it was in a frenzy and her eyes were glaring daggers at both.

"Arlina Fray." Lydia stated blankly.

The said eleven year old girl dropped the vacuum and quickly scrambled to the corner. Even the owl seemed to notice the dangerous aura that seeped out of Lydia's being and joined its mistress in cowering in fear.

"WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS?!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!"

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MAKE A MESS LIKE THIS?! DID YOU USE MAGIC ALREADY?!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I WAS JUST TESTING SOMETHING AND—"

"YOU DARE TALK BACK AT ME?!"

"HOOT HOOT HOOT!"

"SHUT UP YOU RUDDY OWL!"

"HOOT! HOOT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT MUM IS MAD AT US!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Yes, Arlina Fray was a simple child who anyone could understand. But behind that, Lydia knew there was something else.

But now, Lydia didn't focus on that. Rather, she was much to focused on giving a certain someone the lesson of a lifetime.

* * *

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on my face. A sense of emptiness and void had somehow crept up inside of me and I doubted I could go downstairs and eat supper even if I wanted to.

Only three more weeks before September. I was honestly excited, being sorted into a house, becoming friends with anyone I could (perhaps not the Slytherins), and just plan enjoying my life with magic.

But I knew I couldn't lie to myself for long. I knew that deep inside of me, I was scared. I was so scared. I was scared that maybe something will happen to the plot of the books that it might affect the whole world.

This isn't a childhood fantasy anymore Arlina, this is the real world.

The dread and worry I had hidden deep inside me had now surfaced. With no one to consult my personal issue with, I spent most of my remaining days in my bedroom.

Why am I doing this? Why do I bother living in this world? Had I not died in my other one? I didn't deserve a new chance. Others are worth more than I am.

I clutched my pillow, my lips quivering. I never could admit. Rather, I didn't want to. Admitting my fear and anxiety would've created a new problem and convinced myself that this was all real.

I want to be ignorant.

But I can't.

I was a witch by the name of Arlina Fray, and somehow I had been thrust into the world of magic without my own consent. I can't pretend that this wasn't happening. I can't pretend that this wasn't real.

I was so confused. Who do I trust? I can't trust my parents, who would never understand the pain of having to go through my troubles alone. I can't trust anyone.

Just like my previous life, this world isn't perfect. I was only trying to convince myself that this was my childhood fairy tale. My paradise.

But realization dawned upon me. As much as Harry Potter was real, so was Voldemort and the Death Eaters. So was the fact that I might die in the Second Wizard War. So was the fact that I might have to choose between surviving and becoming a Death Eater or dying but being loyal to my friends.

Who do I trust? Who do I find refuge on? What do I do?

More questions came, but no answer. For the first time in my life, no, for the first time in my second life, an unbelievable amount of pressure built up in my chest. I couldn't breathe. My mind was blank.

**What exactly is my purpose in this world?**

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

I puffed up my cheek. "Mum, I'm feeling fine. Honest. It was just a bit of an attack."

"It could happen again," Mum said, her voice filled with worry and concern.

I silently agreed. It might happen again. My mental breakdown in my room had caused me to start screaming and throwing a fit. Had dad not restrained me and mum called an ambulance, I could've went mental.

I walked through the busy stairs of King's Cross, dad pushing my trolley for me. I had brought three trunks; one large trunk for my clothes, another for my school equipment and books, and the last for a few notebooks, snacks, and my favorite stuffed toy to keep me company.

To be honest, this was my first time living in the same area as my school. I had always— even in my previous life— depended on my parents or siblings to wake me up early in the morning to prepare for school. I was a bit nervous for having to live independently without my family, but I supposed that it was a good start.

When we reached platform 9, mum and dad gave me a big hug.

"Stay safe, Arl." Dad said. "Be sure to make your old man proud, alright?"

I nodded and gave dad a thumbs up. "You bet dad!"

Mum kissed my cheek and looked at me sternly. "Now Arlina, the fact that you're a witch does not change anything. Be sure to eat healthy food in that school and get enough sleep. Also, don't you dare wander around night! I've heard that all sorts of ghosts and magical creatures are inside your school."

I laughed. "Mum, the ghosts are friendly. I read it in some of the books we bought from the alley." Then I paused, my mind trailing to Peeves. "Well, I guess there's one of them I should be wary of."

Mum sigh. "Do be careful. I don't know what might happen to you without me or your father around, so—"

"I said I'll be fine, then I'll be fine!" I whined childishly. "Honestly, it's like you don't trust me at all!"

Mum looked at me blankly, which irked me.

"You really think I'll blow something up in my first day, don't you?" I stated in a deadpan.

Dad laughed and ruffled my already messy hair. "Hurry on, Arl. Good luck in school!"

I grinned at both my parents and gave each a big hug. They waved bye to me as I walked away, pushing my trolley forward and walking towards Platform 9.

As I neared the platform, I spotted Harry nearby. I noticed him staring at me, his green eyes just focused on me. I gave the boy a quizzical look and he finally seemed to realize that he was staring at me. He immediately looked away, focusing his gaze on the ground.

I blinked, confused. Why was Harry watching me?

"Harry!" I called.

I pushed my trolley and walked beside him. He was wearing really baggy clothes, and some of them had stitches and holes in them. He was skinnier than I expected and a lot paler.

"Hey Arlina," Harry greeted quietly.

I gave him a look. "What are you so down for? We're heading to Hogwarts! You should feel enthusiastic, not like someone just smacked you with a rubber chicken."

Harry looked comical.

"Rubber chicken?" he muttered before shaking his head. "Yeah, but how do we get to the platform? I mean, there isn't a sign there that says platform 9 ¾."

I winked. "Luckily, I know how." I said before looking forward. "Do you see that wall between platforms 9 and 10?"

Harry looked forward and nodded. "All we have to do is walk straight towards it and we'll end up in the platform." I explained.

Harry looked at me in confusion. "How did you know that? Have you been to Hogwarts before?"

"Don't be silly." I said. "It's just a gut feeling of mine."

Harry though about it for a moment. "How are you so sure?"

I frowned slightly but pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" Harry said, rubbing the sore spot. He looked at me in confusion. "What was that for?"

"You dare question me you lowly being?" I said in mock outrage and arrogance, crossing my arms over my chest. I then raised my nose in the air. "Hmph!"

"Uh, well, no." Harry stuttered, apparently flustered about the whole situation. "Uh, sorry! I didn't—"

I opened one eye to look at him before smiling at him. "Just kidding!" I said with a grin.

Harry looked as if someone really did slap him with a rubber chicken. His jaw was dropped and he stared at me in incredulousness.

"Well, come on then! Best not to be late." I said, urging him forward.

Just as we were about to go through the platform, a family of red heads walked past us. I heard most of them pondering out loud 'how muggles could cope without magic' and I instantly recognized who the family was.

"Alright then, come along! George dear, you can go first— oh, wait! Are you both going to Hogwarts as well?"

I looked at the slightly plump red headed woman. I felt a bit nervous and shy under her gaze and gave her a nod. "We're new. Um, you could go first."

"Ah, you must be nervous about this aren't you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said. She turned to one of the twins. "Well come on now George, show them how it's done."

The said twin sigh exasperatedly. "Mum, I'm Fred! He's George."

The other twin shook his head. "Honestly, and you call yourself our mother?"

Clearly they had this conversation before, because Mrs. Weasley waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, fine. In you go Fred."

'Fred' pushed his trolley forward before he sent his mother a mischievous grin. "I'm just joking; I really am George!"

Before Mrs. Weasley could reprimand George, he quickly darted into the wall and vanished within it. I blinked, rubbing my eyes for a quick second to see if what I had experienced was indeed real.

"What you need to do," Mrs. Weasley said as she gestured to the spot where George had vanished. "— is walk straight between the walls of platform 9 and 10. Don't stop until you reached the end, and if you're feeling nervous it's best you run and close your eyes."

I swallowed, clearly nervous. I didn't think I would be able to pull something like that off.

"I can go first," Harry offered beside me, staring at me as if he had seen my anxiety. I gave him the best smile I could offer and nodded.

"Go on then," I urged.

Harry exhaled, his grip on the trolley tight. He ran forward into the wall, and I saw him shut his eyes, bracing for impact. As soon as he touched the wall, his body vanished, leaving me astounded.

"Mum, I want to go next!" a boy with red head about my age piped up.

Mrs. Weasley hushed her son. "Ron! Let her go first. It's common courtesy for a gentleman to let a lady first."

Ron pouted, muttering about why girls always get to go first. I smiled, feeling my nerves ease a bit. I faced the wall between platforms 9 and 10, staring at it determinedly yet anxiously.

I swallowed what's left of my fear down my throat and charged forward. With each step I took, the closer the wall came. I quickly shut my eyes as I ran through the wall. Instead of feeling solid concrete come contact with my body, I felt as if I was descending into a portal with some sort of force pulling me towards it.

As soon as the force stopped, so did I. I snapped open my eyes and gasped.

The train station was unlike any I had ever seen before. All the bricks looked as if they were newly painted. Some walls away from here, families and children popped out of them, pushing their trolleys forward and calling their parents.

I looked up at the platform sign and was amazed to find how decoratively painted the sign was. Painted on the side of the sign was the insignias of the four houses of Hogwarts and on the middle it read "Platform 9¾"

It felt like a dream come true. I turned to the right and nearly leaped for joy. The train itself was a beauty. It was painted wonderful red and black with a yellow sign in the front which read 'Hogwarts Express'. White smoke came out of the pipe above it, but instead of smelling that putrid stench of burned ash, the scent was an awful lot like flowers and perfume together.

"It's wonderful," I breathed out.

"It really is."

I turned to my side, finding Harry also dazed by the beauty of the station. I smiled, seeing how his green eyes twinkled with delight and joy. It must be his first time to experience something as amazing as this.

After giving our trunks to the train operator, I hurriedly ran inside the train in search of a compartment. Harry trailed behind me, looking for a space to sit as well. After searching nearly ten compartments, we finally found an empty one.

I quickly opened the glass door and sat on the right of the seat, just right beside the window. I saw Harry looking outside from the compartment, looking hesitant about entering.

"Well?" I asked. "What are you waiting for? Come in!"

Harry blinked, and walked inside the compartment, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the seat opposite of mine, looking quite nervous.

I wasn't pleased by this. If he didn't want my company, he could just openly say so. "Do I bother you Harry?" I asked bluntly, keeping my voice as innocent as possible so as not to scare him.

Startled by this question, Harry shook his head furiously. "No! I was wondering if I'm the one who is bothering you."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. "Why on earth would I be bothered by you, Harry?" I asked him.

"I just thought you would prefer to hang out with someone else." Harry said. "I'm not exactly a fun person."

I stared at him for a few moments, slowly trying to comprehend what he was trying to say. I then started to laugh. It wasn't mocking laughter or bitter laughter; it was the kind of laughter you would hear after being told a really funny joke.

Harry flushed. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"You're so weird!" I said.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Harry said a tad bit irritably. "You're the one who started laughing like some sort of monkey!"

I frowned. "Hey, I just found it hilarious how you thought of yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you look like the sort of person to pity himself and make other people feel better by leaving them alone in hopes that his presence won't bother others." I stated reasonably. "You really need a boost in your confidence Harry. Others would take advantage of you if you let that go on."

Harry stared at me, as if he was looking at a puzzle. "Are… are you sure you're alright?"

I looked at him blankly. "Harry, I'm completely fine. I'm a big girl! I can handle anyone and anything myself!"

"Yes, as it's so obvious to see a girl smaller than me take on a giant monster." Harry said sarcastically, though I saw him smile a bit.

"Hey!" I snapped, pretending to be irritated. "I'm just petite! Don't say that as if I'm the size of a flea."

"But I'm still taller than you."

"Are you really going there? What's with you and my height?"

"Nothing. I just felt like pointing that out."

"It could've gone unsaid, Harry."

Harry shrugged.

I puffed out my cheeks, staring at Harry. The books I have read about was written in his point of view, so when he's talking, it's really hard to pinpoint what he's thinking about. Seeing as the silence would soon become awkward, I sigh loudly and lied down on the remaining spaces on the seat.

"Ah, I wish the train would speed up." I said. "I've heard Hogwarts is a gigantic castle where evil monsters lay deep inside."

"Why would they create a school where creatures could kill the students Arlina?" Harry asked blankly.

"It was just a rumor though," I said. Then I turned to the right and looked at him brightly. "Maybe we should go and explore the school! You know, just for fun!"

Harry blinked. "Aren't there any rules in Hogwarts?"

I sigh. "Harry, Harry, Harry," I said shaking my head. I winked and gave him a mischievous wink. "What's life without a little risk?"

Harry looked as if he wanted to retort, but the door of our compartment opened, revealing the red headed boy from earlier. He looked flushed, as if embarrassed to be here.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked quietly. "Everywhere else is sort of full."

Harry shook his head. I waved at him and laid down the seats again, using my hands as pillows and cushions.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The red headed boy said, looking at Harry and I.

"Arlina Fray. Nice to meet you, Ron."

Ron turned to Harry, who looked both hesitant and excited.

"Is it true? What Fred and George said earlier? That you're—"

"Harry Potter?" Harry asked. "Yeah."

"Blimey Harry," I said with a laugh. "Looks like you're famous!"

Ron looked at me in surprise. "How can you act so… casual?"

I turned to him. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything that night?" Ron asked quickly. "You know— th night You-Know-Who—"

Harry shook his head. "No. I only remember a flash of green light, and that's it."

I saw a flash of disappointment on Ron's face. I sigh and sat up from my seat.

"What's so special about Harry anyway?" I asked. Despite the question sounding arrogant and bold, I said it in a way a child would when it finds something its particularly attracted or fascinated to.

As soon as I said that question, I wanted to smack myself. Harry's expression turned somber as he looked away to the side.

"What's so special about Harry Potter?" Ron asked in a whisper, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said. "He's the one who vanquished You-Know-Who! The only person to ever survive and triumph against him! And you ask what's so special about him? You-Know-Who is the most powerful dark sorcerer of the times! And Harry destroyed him utterly while he was only a baby!"

"Haven't you thought about what Harry would feel?"

Harry looked at me at the mention of his name. Ron seemed confused. I shook my head. Gah, boys. Of course they would be ignorant.

"Ron, he lost his parents because You-Know-Who killed them. He was probably raised by his guardians or relatives, and by the looks of the boy he wasn't even treated right! You can't speak to Harry like that because he's as normal as we all are. He isn't some sort of saint. He's just Harry." I said while giving Harry a sincere and pleasant smile.

"Just regular, normal, talented Harry Potter."

I spotted a bit of pink on his cheeks. Awww, the poor boy's embarrassed!

Ron seemed to have realized my point. His excitement became withdrawn and he looked at Harry apologetically. "Sorry mate," he mumbled. "I didn't think about that."

For the first time since I've seen him, Harry smiled.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright." He said before turning to me. "I didn't expect anyone to think of me that way."

He gave me a grateful look. I sent him a grin and laid down on my seat. "Gah, don't become sappy on me Potter." I pouted before acting like a complete child. "Aw, I want to go to Hogwarts now!"

Harry and Ron laughed at my silly antics, each looking at each other. I grinned, knowing fully well that this will be the blossom of their friendship. I turned to Harry and stared at his glasses, noticing the scotch tape that was used to bind it together.

"What happened to your glasses Harry?" I asked.

Harry paused his laughter and took his glasses from his face. He shrugged and showed it to me. "My cousin well, punched me a few times in the face so my glasses broke a few years back."

"Well that's not good." I said disapprovingly before taking out my wand from my jacket pocket. "Want to see some magic? I've been practicing!"

Harry and Ron looked at me, slightly surprised. "You know how to cast spells?" Harry asked, awed.

"I'm not good at everything," I admitted with a shrug. "But I do know a spell you could use yourself Harry."

I pointed my wand at the scotch tape on Harry's glasses. With a swish, I tapped the tape and said, "**Oculus Reparo!**"

The tape quickly swiveled away from its place on the glasses and disappeared. Harry blinked in amazement before putting his glasses on. He broke out into a large grin.

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"Bloody wicked!" Ron said.

I grinned. "I know a few others, but I can only perform simple charms. Transfiguration and other spells are too hard for me to do."

"Even my lenses are clean!" Harry said, still staring at his glasses.

I grinned smugly. "Well of course Harry! The great Arlina fixed it for you after all."

Ron looked at me weirdly. "The great Arlina?" He repeated.

"My dear Ronald, if you are to be my accomplice, you must know that I am far superior that you." I said in mock arrogance, posing a bit just to emphasize the point.

Ron burst out laughing. Harry rolled his eyes.

"How dare you insult me, you red headed mongrel!" I cried waving my wand. "Stand fool! I shall avenge my name!"

This only made Ron laugh harder. Even Harry started to laugh.

Seeing the joy and delight in the two boys faces, it was hard not to hope that I could become their friend. Even in this dark and cruel world, there was still some light and some hope somewhere.

I just wished that their innocence would last longer. It would be easier to pretend that way.

* * *

**[A/N:] **You all must be wondering what kind of story I'm probably writing. I think I'll give you a heads-up before I continue updating this story since I'm a pretty deep writier:

This story is going to focus on both the mindset of an adult and the body of a child, as what an SI OC really. Arlina is the type of character who would love to have a second chance in life, but would still deny that she ever died in the first place. She wants to keep memories of her previous life and her new one because she believes that she might lose her sole purpose in the world if she were to forget.

Arlina is the type of character who would mask all her anxiety and insecurities by using means of childish antics and immature behavior. This would also result to convincing herself that she really is a child of this world, and not a child from another. She wants to believe that she belongs in this world, but deep in her heart she knows she doesn't.

I would be focusing on the pros and the cons of having your childhood dream come true after your inevitable death, describing each with an underlying meaning. Most writers believe that a character who has everything to hide is the most mentally strong of the bunch.

I personally believe that saying, which is why I'm using Arlina as an example. I want to show you readers what it would really be like to be in a tight spot of another world, in which you clearly know about. It's not just fun and games.

Well, that's one hell of an author's note. Hope you read that all, because the meaning of this fanfic is already written there. Pretty much in a nutshell. Some readers are too dense to figure out, or some writers are too hidden to reveal the secrets. :P

**Riseha: **I really appreciate it that you took time to read my fanfics! :D I love reading your fanfics as well, but I'm really shy so I tend not to review. I'm particularly curious about Ria though, in your Zoldyck OC fanfiction. :)

**Reviews are LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** New Friends and a New Start**

"Treats from the trolley!"

All heads inside turned to the door of the compartment. From the glass, an old lady was pushing a trolley filled with treats down the corridor. She had seen us staring and smiled kindly at us.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

"Do you have any Chocoballs?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes dear." She answered as she gestured to the said product on the trolley. "Would you like one?"

I dug my hand inside my pocket, fishing for some money. Hopefully I haven't finished them back at Diagon Alley. I've always wanted to try the candies from the HP world. The names were awful and sort of puke-worthy, such as Jelly Slugs, but surely nothing could go wrong with a small Chocoball, right?

I managed to find ten sickles and seven bronze knuts from my pouch. Harry brought a couple of sickles with him too.

"What are you getting?" Harry asked.

"The Chocoballs. I heard they're really good. Maybe Drooble's Bubblegum too! Some kids said that the taste is absolutely great and that, unlike ordinary bubblegum, they won't lose its flavor!"

Ron looked at me in surprise. "You mean, Muggle bubblegum loses flavor?"

I nodded. "In a few minutes, give or take the number of times you chew them."

"Blimey!" Ron cried, both awed and shocked. "I could never think of chewing gum that loses flavor!"

"On the contrary Ron, I could never even think of chewing gum that would never lose its flavor no matter how many minutes or times you keep it in your mouth." I said cheekily.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked. "What are you going to buy?"

Ron didn't respond. Instead, he took out some sandwich bags from inside his pack. He looked rather disappointed with his own snack, but shrugged.

"I'm good." He said sulkily. "Mum packed us enough sandwiches for the trip— oh man, she forgot I don't like corned beef."

I shared a look with Harry. It's almost as if we could understand each other because a second later, we combined our money and shoved it in front of the witch of the trolley.

"We'll take the lot, miss!" we both said in sync.

Ron's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Harry, slow down, you might choke!" I said with a laugh.

I regret doubting wizard candy. They were to die for! The Drooble's Bubblegum never lost it flavor (I chewed it for a total of fifteen minutes), the Licorice Wands were so tasty (Ron pigged out on the whole stock we bought), and the Pumpkin Pasties are so sweet! (Harry had grown rather fond of them. Too bad he wasn't able to buy another batch of them.)

"Hey Ron, can I try the sandwiches you packed earlier?" I asked as I stuffed another Chocoball in my mouth.

Ron paused and shook his head. His face had gone slightly pink.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"It's dry and pretty messy." Ron said. "I mean, since I have five brothers and all, she might not have time and affor—"

Ron didn't finish his sentence. His ears had gone red and he resumed eating his candy silently.

I frowned at this. "But surely your mother has great cooking skills, Ron."

"Can I try too?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, it's fine." He said, trying his best to act nonchalant about everything but his voice wavered slightly.

For a few moments, no one spoke. An awkward tension hung in the air as Ron silently continued his meal. Harry was looking pretty uncomfortable in his seat and I was looking at Ron in disapproval.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about your family's financial problems, Ron." I piped.

Ron nearly blanched. Harry's eyes widened.

"H-how did you—"

"Uh, you sort of made it obvious." I stated blankly. "Five brothers? Big family? The longing gaze you have in your eyes when you looked at the trolley earlier?"

Ron's cheeks turned red.

I grabbed a fistful of treats and tossed it over to Ron, who instinctively caught it in his hands. He looked at me in a quizzical and hoping manner.

"It's all yours, Tiger." I said with a grin as I chewed on the end of a Licorice Wand.

Ron needn't to be told twice; he had already started munching on the treats. Harry laughed at Ron's ravenous eating habits and turned to me.

"You know, I was about to share my treats with Ron too." He said.

I laughed. "But I won his favor!"

Ron made a muffled noise of agreement and continued to dig in. I couldn't help but laugh at his puffy cheeks and how close he resembled to that of a pig.

Harry had picked up a blue box from the stash of candies we bought earlier from the trolley. It was pentagon-shaped and was decorated with gold-looking linings. In front was written 'Chocolate Frog'.

"These aren't really frogs, right Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. They're just enchanted. It's the cards you want."

"The cards?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, you can start collecting. I'm missing Agrippa. Here, lemme have one." Ron said as he took another box from the stash.

Harry mulled over the box, fascinated. He then pried it open and took out a card. He blinked a few times before reading the contents out loud;

Albus Dumbledore

Currently Head Master at Hogwarts

Harry then flipped the card over, and to his astonishment, the portrait of Albus disappeared.

"He's gone!" Harry cried.

"Well you can't expect him to sit around all day, can't you?" Ron said in a 'duh' sort of tone. He then turned to the box he held in his hand and opened it. He flipped the card over and groaned.

"Oh man— Morgana. I've got six of her already." Ron grumbled. He turned to me and Ron and held out the card to us.

"You guys can start collecting if you want." He offered.

I took the card and examined it. "Sure, why not? It could give me an excuse to buy more candies anyway." I said cheekily as I pocketed the card and resumed nibbling on a pasty.

As I continued munching on the treats, my hand randomly dug deep in the candy stash and I found myself holding a red and white striped box filled with assorted Jelly beans.

My eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans!" I exclaimed.

Ron looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

I looked at him blankly. "It's written on the box, Ronald."

He turned pink. "No! I mean, what the treat is!"

It took me a moment to come up with a convincing lie.

"I heard from a few people that this stuff is pretty good." I said with a smile.

"I haven't a clue about what those are," Harry admitted with an awkward smile.

"They're just like regular Jelly Beans, only that when they mean Every Flavor, they literally mean EVERY flavor." Ron warned. "My brother Fred said he got to taste a bogey flavored bean once!"

I cringed at the thought of eating something bogey flavored. But my curiosity got the best of me as I opened the box and took a random red jelly bean from inside.

Ron and Harry were staring at me, curious and very keen on what flavor I might get. Ah well, looks like my luck's gonna be put to the test!

I popped the bean in my mouth and took a few seconds to munch on the flavor.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Blood? Strawberry?" Ron guessed.

I swallowed the bean and grinned.

"Ketchup!"

We spent the next thirty minutes acting like complete lunatics, testing our luck. Ron had already gotten a taste of seaweed, bean sprouts, cantaloupe, pumpkin, and soap. Harry was lucky enough to only get sardine, toast, baked bean, and curry. I've already tasted ketchup, pepper, vomit (it was putrid), cinnamon, blueberry, and pie.

The countryside scenery from our window was now getting wilder. The neat fields have long disappeared as twisted rivers, dark green hills, and tall trees replaced them in the scenery.

A knock came from our compartment, catching all of our attention. It opened and a boy about our age peaked inside. He was very round faced and had a teary expression.

"Sorry," he said. "But have any of you seen a toad?"

When we shook our heads, the boy groaned. "I keep losing him!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Harry assured.

The boy looked doubtful but thanked Harry anyway. Once he left the compartment, I took one of Ron's homemade sandwiches from his pack. He looked surprised and hurriedly snatched it away from my hold.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"You don't want to eat that." He said. "It's really dry."

"Just because you don't like corned beef doesn't mean I don't." I pointed out before snatching the said package back.

Before Ron could protest, I bit into it. It was dry, but it sort of tasted just fine. In fact, it was delicious! And I've had HP candy to eat for half of the train ride! Man, these wizards are just extraordinary in the kitchen.

"I'm delicious Ron!" I said. "Send my compliments to the chef!"

Ron smiled. "Uh, sure. I'll let my mum know. She really is good at cooking, isn't she?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Harry leaned in closer to the sandwich I held in my hand. "Can I try too?" he asked.

Ron gave Harry another sandwich bag. Harry tore off a piece of it and chewed it carefully. Harry's pale face brightened with joyful satisfaction.

"Arlina's right," Harry said as he swallowed. "Your mom is a great cook!"

Ron laughed. "I've got more if you guys like."

"Swap you another one for two packs of Drooble's." I said.

"Swap you pasties for one more." Harry offered.

"Deal!"

As we swapped food, I shared my concern for the round faced boy from earlier.

"You reckon he'll find his toad?" I asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't blame him. If I had a toad, I would lose him as fast as I could. Mind you, I've got Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Only when Ron said that did I notice a brown house rat snoozing on Ron's lap. I felt my eyes narrow slightly in suspicion and anger.

This is Peter Pettigrew, right? The cowardly rat who deceived everyone in the street and convinced everyone he was innocent while Sirius Black was the evil one who supported Voldemort?

My fists curled in fury. It was one thing to save your own skin, but another to put the blame on someone else! And his own friend!

"Arlina?" Harry called.

I quickly uncurled my fists and faked a cough. "Sorry!" I said with an apologetic grin. "Must've eaten far too many candy."

"Do you want me to do a spell?" Ron asked as he placed aside some wrappers. "Fred gave me one to turn Scabbers yellow. Wanna see?"

Harry nodded, eager to see more magic. Though I knew the result of the spell, I ignored it and leaned in closer.

Before Ron could chant, the door of our compartment slid open. We turned to the entrance and found a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes glance inside.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"We already told him we haven't." I said as politely as I could.

She sigh and was about to leave but perked up when she saw Ron's wand raised.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked. "Well let's have it then."

Taken back by her attitude, Ron shrugged and cleared his throat.

"**Sunshine, daisies, buttermellow,  
Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!**"

A small light momentarily flashed around Scabbers, startling the said rat. We all looked disappointed and glum, seeing as there was no obvious change.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. I thought I saw her scoff. "It isn't really good, isn't it? I've tried a few simple ones myself, and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic at all, so it was ever a surprise when I've got my letter, but pleased about it anyways. I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft and wizardry— I've learned all the course books by heart and I do hope it would be of use— I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and who are you?"

Hermione spoke so fast I could only catch the last sentence.

I glimpsed at Ron and Harry and I felt relieved to know that neither of them understood anything she had just said.

"I'm Arlina Fray."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Are you really?" she asked curiously. "I've read about you, you know. I've got a few extra books for background reading and I've learned most about you. I mean, books never lie of course, but I am rather curious to know who you really are."

I blanched and stared at Hermione with a weird expression. Harry looked uncomfortable in his seat. I didn't blame him, though. Hermione was crazy! She actually looked Harry up in the books and stated that she might know him a lot just because of it!

"Excuse me Hermione," I said as I raised my eyebrow. "But books aren't always right, you know. There are some things you have to learn without researching them from a book. As reliable for information they are, they tend to be wrong sometimes."

Ron snickered, but disguised it as a cough. Harry's lips twitched while Hermione just looked at me pointedly.

"If you must now," Hermione started. "Books are a very capable and reliable source of information. I've learned many things just from reading them, and I doubt I won't be able to handle certain spells of our level."

I narrowed my eyes and slowly stood up. I saw Ron and Harry gulp from the corner of my eyes.

Hermione looked irritated. Perhaps it was the fact that I proved to her that books aren't exactly as reliable.

Finally, I've had enough. With a triumphant smirk on my face, I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"Let's do a bet Granger." I said coolly. "If you can pass all the subjects in our first year, and I do mean all of them, I'll admit that books are a reliable source and that you're the greatest witch of our age group."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"But if I can prove to you, in at least three subjects, that books aren't as helpful as you think and that real life experience beats it, you'll have to do my homework for an entire year."

Ron and Harry looked at me as if I had lost my marbles while Hermione's lips quirked up.

"Fine." She said before turning around. "I'm going to look for Neville's toad now. May the best witch win."

When she left our compartment, I looked at Ron and Harry, who were looking at me in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I really hope that whatever house I go in, neither of you two are there as well." Ron said.

"Oh come off it Ronald." I said dismissively as I took a seat and unwrapped a pack of pumpkin pasties.

"But… are you sure about that bet?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am Harry." I said. "In all actuality, I'm very bad at academic subjects, but I do excel in some subjects that require hands-on activities. And I stand by what I meant, that experience is better than reading them off a book."

"The bet does sound a bit dodgy though." Ron said. "I mean, you'll admit that she's the greatest witch of the age group if she wins and if you win, she'll do your homework for a year! That sounds a bit unfair!"

I laughed. "Ron, when two girls meet, we can already distinguish another's traits just by speaking to each other!"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Harry," I started. "When I saw Hermione, I already had the feeling that she was bookish and a brainiac. I mean, she spoke too fast for us to catch up and she pretty much stated that books are for life."

Harry looked impressed. "You got that out from talking to her?"

"You're weird." Ron stated.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"And besides," I said as I popped a pasty in my mouth. "Hermione could probably tell that I'm proud and would rather have a troll kiss my face instead of admitting that someone is better than me."

Harry grinned. "Sounds a lot like you."

"Sod off, Harry!" I said with a laugh.

"What?" Harry said with a shrug. "It's true!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Ron said.

"You guys are so mean!" I said with a smile, throwing a chocolate frog box at Ron.

The box opened and the frog hopped out. Ron gave out a noise of surprise as the chocolate frog hopped on his face, its legs just wiggling over his forehead.

"Gerritoff!" Ron cried.

I doubled over laughing while Harry hurriedly grabbed the frog and bit off its head. Ron sigh in relief and glared at me as I held my stomach in laughter.

"Arlina!" Ron cried.

"I— swear I— didn't— expect—" I said between laughs.

Harry was laughing too. Ron tried his best to stay angry, but in the end he joined in the laughter and nearly gasped for breath as we calmed ourselves down.

"Stupid spell though." Ron grumbled, glaring at Scabbers. "George gave it to me— bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor." Ron answered. A gloomy cloud of depression hung over him. "Mom and Dad also came from that house. I suppose that Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if I get to Slytherin."

"Well," I said. "Whatever house I go to, I hope Hermione is in it."

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised. "Aren't you, I don't know, rivals from now on?"

"Yes, which means that we'll be competing for most house points during classes and that we'll probably doing our best to show-off to the professors our skills in magic." I said. "So if we both end up in the same house, say Gryffindor, we'd be earning points for the house like crazy! We might even win an award, or something for the most points!"

"I know what it's called!" Ron said excitedly. "The House Cup! Fred and George said that the house which ends up with the most points at the end of the school year gets it!"

Harry looked excited too. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts then. Everything sounds so amazing."

"Of course Harry." I said cheekily. "It's almost like magic!"

Harry laughed. "I agree!"

Ron looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Since Ron grew up in the world of magic, he doesn't know what the term 'almost like magic' means. I guess it's because he had a literal take of that saying, he didn't find it amusing nor did he understand.

"No fair, you guys have inside Muggle related jokes!" Ron accused.

"Don't worry Ron." I said. "I'm sure you'll catch up!"

"Ron, Slytherin's a house too, right?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Didn't Vold— I mean, You-Know-Who come from that house?"

"Hey, I think Scabbers' whiskers are a bit yellow." I said, trying to change the subject. I propped up my elbows on my knees and looked curiously at Ron.

"You said you have five brothers, right?" I asked. "We already know Fred and George, plus you have a little sister too. What's her name?"

"Ginny." Ron answered before looking at Harry. "She's a big fan of yours, Harry."

Harry blinked. "Fan?"

I sniggered. "Hopefully she won't start a Harry Potter fanclub when she gets into Hogwarts."

"Sod off, Arlina." Harry said as he playfully socked my shoulder.

I laughed and playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh!" Ron said as if he had just snapped himself out of deep thought. "Do any of you support any Quidditch teams?"

Both me and Harry looked at him as if he had just asked us if we had three heads.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked. "What's that?"

"What!" Ron cried, dumbfounded. "You don't know what's Quidditch— Just you wait, it's the best sports in the whole world—"

Ron went off, describing what and how Quidditch was played; he told us about the seven players that play on broomsticks, zooming around the arena, he told us about the four balls used in the sport, and many other things.

He was about to tell us more until the compartment door slid open again, except that this time it wasn't Neville nor was it Hermione who came in.

Three boys entered. One of them had white blonde hair and gray eyes, just like me. The other two behind him were bulky and fat, somehow reminding me of my childhood days when I went my way out to fight and talk back at Patricia Flores.

"Is it true?" the gray eyed boy asked. "They're saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. It must be you then."

"Yes." Harry answered. He was eyeing the two bulky boys behind the gray eyed boy warily.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." The boy said carelessly. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Knowing fully-well what would happen in this scene, I quickly kicked Ron's leg as hard and as quick as I could. The red head let out a tiny yelp and massaged the sore spot on his leg while glaring at me. I glared back and saw him falter a bit.

Draco turned to me and I saw him grin smugly.

"Pureblood or mudblood?"

Ron's face flushed red with anger. He stood up from his seat and was about to lash out before I stood in between the two boys, holding Ron back.

"Ron!" Harry said in surprise as he stood up too.

Ron was glaring at Draco with so much rage his face turned as red as his hair. Draco made no indication that he was fazed by all this and instead crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Don't like hearing me say that word, Weasley?" Draco said, saying Ron's last name as if it had a bad taste in his mouth.

"How did you—" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Oh please." Draco said dismissively. "Red hair, freckles, hand me downs, and probably more family members than they can afford. That's the Weasleys, am I right?"

"Why I oughta—"

"Ron, shut up." I ordered calmly.

Ron snapped his glare at me, but years of experience with dealing with bullies and anger issues have given me enough experience with situations like this. His glare didn't affect me, but I'm sure that my glare affected Ron, seeing as he backed away and just continued to glare at Draco in silence.

I turned to Draco. He was still waiting for my answer. I was sort of torn. I didn't like how he had enraged Ron or the way he taunted him, but I couldn't blame him. He was raised by purebloods who think that they're far more superior than ordinary Muggles and Half-bloods. Had he been raised in a better family, I doubt he would've ended up like this.

Plus, I know Draco isn't truly evil. He's just misguided and often misjudged. But still, he had insulted Ron and I don't appreciate that.

"Mudblood and proud of it." I answered calmly.

Draco burst out in laughter. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as well, only that their laughs sounded like gurgling water.

Draco turned to Harry, who was obviously confused with our conversation. "You'll find that some wizarding families—" Draco looked at Ron. "— and some people—" Draco looked at me. "— are far better than others. You don't want making friends out with the wrong sort. I can help you out there."

Draco reached his hand out to shake Harry's. For a moment, I felt a pang of fear in my heart. What if Harry accepted Draco's handshake?

Luckily, Harry didn't shake it back.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thank you very much." Harry said coolly.

Draco's cheeks turned pink as he retracted his hand to himself.

"I'd be more careful if I were you, Potter." Draco spat. "Be a bit more polite, or you'll end up the same as your parents one day. And if you hang around with blood traitors and mudbloods like those guys over there, you'll start to rub off them."

"Say that again Malfoy!" Ron yelled angrily.

"How dare you!" Harry said.

"ENOUGH!" I cried.

Everyone seemed to freeze.

"Harry, Ron, calm down!" I said. The two boys begrudgingly backed down, but didn't stop glaring at the trio of invaders in the compartment.

I turned to Draco. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any anger or resentment against the guy at all.

"Get out of our compartment before I hex you."

Draco laughed. "Oh, and what's a mudblood like you going to do about it?"

I smirked and got out my wand. The three seemed to freeze, giving me looks that said 'you-wouldn't-dare' at me. I pointed my wand at Draco's forehead and smirked.

"**Rectumsempra!**"

Draco doubled over, bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Crabbe and Goyle stared, dumbfounded.

Ron and Harry also burst out into laughter, not because they got hit by the tickling charm I sent to Draco, but because of how Crabbe and Goyle fussed over the said blonde boy.

"D-don't— just stand— you idiots— get me out— of here!" Draco managed to say, his eyes teary.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly obeyed, carrying Draco by his arms and dragging him out of the compartment, leaving all three of us in a fit of laughter.

I turned around winked at Ron and Harry.

"And that, boys, is how we get rid of spoiled babies." I said smugly.

Ron laughed. "Amazing, Arlina!"

Harry grinned at me. "You have got to teach us more spells, Arlina."

I smiled. "I'd be glad to serve as your teacher henceforth, Mr. Potter."

Harry sniggered and I snorted in laughter.

We saw Hermione march inside our compartment again. Almost immediately did all of us stop laughing at the sight of her angered face.

"Are you lot causing trouble again?" she asked accusingly. "I've heard lots of noise, and a boy who was laughing uncontrollably just passed by!"

I shrugged as innocently as I could. "We don't know." I said.

"Then why are you holding your wand in your hand?" Hermione demanded.

"Miss Granger, I didn't know that holding your wand is a crime against the law!" I said with a dramatic gasp. I held Ron's shoulders and shook them slightly.

"Quick! Send me to Azkaban!" I said.

Ron roared with laughter and Harry just looked plain confused.

Hermione turned red and scoffed.

"I asked the train conductor earlier if we're getting close to Hogwarts," Hermione said. "He told me we'll be there in thirty minutes, so I suggest change. And oh, Ronald, you have a little dirt on your nose. Good bye!"

Hermione walked away and Ron scratched the side of his nose. When he saw dirt on his fingers, he frowned and tried his best to get it off.

"Azkaban?" Harry asked. "What's that?"

"It's a prison for insane criminals, something like jail except for loony wizards." I explained to Harry before taking my small bag and slinging it across my shoulder.

"I think Granger's right though," I said. "I think we'll be nearing Hogwarts soon."

Ron peeped out of the window and his blue eyes widened.

"There!" Ron said, pointing to a faint outline of a miniature castle.

Harry looked through the window and I saw him grin in excitement. I watched from behind as the two boys gawked in awe at the castle and I couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic about this scene. I mean, ever since my past life I had dreamed of being friends with Harry Potter and possibly going to Hogwarts with him as a best friend. Who would've thought that my prayers were answered in the most puzzling way possible?

"Well, I'm off to change." I said as I exited the compartment. "I'll come back in a few minutes. Try not to take too long."

The boys didn't reply, but I took that answer as a yes and left the compartment.

* * *

I left the changing room wearing my new school uniform. It wasn't really as exciting as I thought it would be, but it did fit the movie description; a white collared button-up shirt with a gray jumper over it and a gray skirt. The skirt irked me to no end because they were frilly and pretty drafty if you asked me, but I suppose the school made it up by letting us wear whatever shoes and socks we want.

Since I pretty much loathe anything uncomfortable to walk in, I wore black sneakers and long gray socks. The only thing I didn't bother to wear was the school robes, and I didn't fancy wearing a thick flowing cape-like fabric that could possibly cause me itches.

I walked back inside our compartment and found that both Harry and Ron had finished changing. As Harry's robes looked new and well-fitted with him, Ron's looked rather faded and a bit too long for his size.

I sort of felt sorry for Ron, but I didn't comment on it. I think it's best to leave his business and let myself focus on more important matters.

The train soon came to a halt and we slowly walked down the crowded corridor and out the train. I breathed in the fresh air and stretched my arms upwards, relishing the fact that I wasn't in a cramped compartment anymore and that I was in open space.

"Aw yeah!" I said as I did a small jump. "Open space! I'm loving Hogwarts already!"

"You're easily impressed." Harry stated with a small smile.

I pouted. "Oh come on, I hate cramped spaces. I feel weird."

"You're claustrophobic?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. I did freak out once when I locked myself in a cabinet looking for candy. Nearly broke the whole thing down on accident." I said with a nervous laugh.

"That's scary!" Ron said, slightly miffed and slightly amused.

"Firs yers! Firs yers!" a deep and hoarse voice called out. "This way! This way! Come on, mind yer step now! Move along!"

I looked a bit farther back and found Hagrid. It wasn't hard to recognize him, especially since he was very big and tall. Rather bulky and meaty on that side and maybe needed a haircut, but he looked fine.

All of us first years treaded carefully down the path as we followed Hagrid. It was very slippery, and especially more since it had just rained a few minutes ago. The path was narrow and dark, and I felt myself getting a bit anxious, but knowing that there were people around me, I felt more comfortable.

We soon found ourselves nearing the shore. On the sand there were numerous boats, each having a lit lantern perched in front, waiting for us on the water patiently.

"No more'n four on a boat!" Hagrid called.

I hurriedly ran towards the first boat I saw. I placed my hand on top of the side of the boat and used it to support my weight as I hopped in. Harry and Ron did the same and we soon found ourselves accompanied with a girl who had blonde hair like I did, except it was several shades lighter and that her eyes looked wide and misty.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked as he stepped inside his own boat. Once he scanned the entire area for anyone and was sure it was alright, he turned around.

"FORWARD!" he bellowed.

The boats lurched forward. I gazed in awe and amazement as we slowly moved forward to Hogwarts. The castle was perched on a gigantic mountain forward to our path. The moonlight made it look so dazzling and mysterious, which only made me even more excited than ever.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled.

We did as he told and lowered our heads as we entered through a curtain of ivy, revealing a gigantic cave opening just behind it. I figured we were entering some sort of underground passage way that would lead us straight to Hogwarts.

The boat ride ended and we ended up in some sort of harbor. Harry stepped out of the boat first, Ron second, then the blonde girl last. As I struggled to keep my balance on the boat, Harry caught my wrist and helped me up.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

Harry grinned. "No problem at all."

Beside me, a round faced boy who I have come to known as Neville sniffed sorrowfully.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

He sniffed again. "I still can't find my toad." He said sadly.

I grinned and pointed to Hagrid. "Isn't it right over there?"

Neville turned to Hagrid's direction at once. His sunken face disappeared and was replaced by relief and happiness.

"Trevor!" Neville cried in relief as Hagrid handed him his toad. I inwardly gagged because of how slimy the creature was, but I didn't want to offend Neville so I gave him a pained sort of smile.

After sorting everything out, we clambered out of the harbor and walked up the rocky stairs leading to the castle. I could barely contain my excitement, but I didn't want to squeal, so I settled for an ear splitting grin instead.

I think I must've scared Neville like that, because he scampered off forward. Ron and Harry laughed at how weird I looked and I rewarded them by socking their heads together.

We arrived at the entrance of the castle. I marveled at its architecture and how easy it towered my height by so many feet. The thought of riding brooms over that height somewhat appalled me so I felt a bit green.

"Everyone here? Yer still get yer toad?"

Hagrid raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door. I watched as the door swung open at once.

Almost immediately did I feel a cocky smirk come up my face.

"Hey Harry?" I asked as the doors slowly open.

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

I grinned.

"Henceforth," I said as I pumped out my chest. "I, Arlina Fray, do swear…"

Harry looked at me curiously.

"I solemnly swear that I am up no to good."

Harry paled.

* * *

**[A/N:] **Ahahaha! If there's one thing you have to worry about, it's Arlina promising something, because she will follow through it until the bitter end.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was supposed to update three days ago, but my grandmother had a seizure and died. I was so grief-stricken that I didn't have the heart to type anything at all. Just today was her body cremated and laid beside my grandpa's ashes.

Anyways, enough about my life! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, feel free to review whatever you think about it! Point out if I have any corrections, and if I do, don't hesitate to PM them to me. :3

Btw, I have a bunch of fanart for Arlina in store. It's a spoiler for the next chapter, so be warned! Link is one my profile if you want to take a peak. ;)

Bye-bye!


End file.
